What Did You Do To My Car!
by DemonicAngel363
Summary: Gabriel 'borrows' Dean's Baby, and brings it back...a little different. Like tall, dark, sexy, and *human* different. Human!Impala. How's Dean going to react? Actually, more importantly, how is CASTIEL going to react to this new stranger? Careful: Rape/attempted rape tw. Sorry, my darlings. I think that's all.


"Hey, Sammy!" Dean yelled. "When is Gabriel planning on getting back with my baby?"

"I don't know Dean. You could always call him." Yeah, another bout of angel radio was the exactly what he needed. For some reason, god only knows, Gabriel had decided, more or less without Dean's permission, to take his Impala out for a ride. Kevin was out on a grocery run, and Cas was in the back doing some mundane thing he found incredibly fascinating for some odd reason. It'd been over an hour.

"Damn it all. CAS!" He shouted. The angel walked out, still in his trenchcoat, even though it was the middle of summer, and any human would have been dying.

"Yes Dean?"

"Where is that idiot brother of yours with my car?"

"I don't know. Did he say where he was going?"

"No. He barely said anything to me at all. Just grabbed my keys and said he'd be back. I've had it up to here with that damn - " A series of quick knocks at the bunker door interrupted them.

"I believe my brother has returned. And he has someone with him. I do not know who it is." Gabriel burst through the door, with one of his signature 'sorry-not sorry' smirks, followed by a tall man, dressed all in black. His leather jacket had a silver logo _Chevy_ on it, and his pants and shoes were impecable. Even Dean had to admit, this guy was seriously good looking.

"Gabe, what the hell took you so long with my car, and who is that? You know you can't just bring strangers into the bunk-"

"Come on, Dean." The stranger said. His voice had the low, sexy hum of a car engine, with an unidentifiable accent, vaguely New Orlean. "You know me. Don't you?" His dark eyes shone with mirth as Dean stood confused. The stranger strolled over to the record machine, and finding an old Metallica album that Dean knew quite well. He played it almost every time he and Sammy took a long trip.

"That's bullshit. I've never seen you before in my life." Dean said, his confidence wavering. He glanced at Gabe, who looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. The stranger faked a look of hurt.

"Now that just hurts, Dean. You chose me when I was so young. We've been together, how long now? Come now. You know me better than anyone, maybe even yourself." All Dean could do was stare at him as he winked and continued to smile that infuriating smile, then he turned his attention to Gabe, redirecting his mixed feelings into anger.

"What the hell did you do!?" He yelled. Gabe didn't even flinch. He actually started laughing. Cas and Sam both grabbed his arms as he lunged at the stupid troublesome angel.

"Dean...I think...I think that might be the Impala." Sam said, hesitantly. Dean glanced at his brother and Cas. Sam looked about as confused as he felt, staring at the black clad stranger. Cas had a strange look on his face. If Dean didn't know better, he'd almost say it was jealousy.

"Ding ding. We have a winner." The stranger said, and walked over to pat Sam on the back. "I'm impressed, Sammy. We're not nearly as close as Dean and I."

"That's not - You can't be - " Dean stuttered for a moment. He glanced around, then turned to Gabriel, who was grinning like a kid on his birthday. "Gabe…" Dean said, his voice had gone flat with anger. Sam took a step back. "What the hell did you do to my car…?"

"Oh, nothing." Gabriel managed to say, trying very hard not to laugh. "Just a little make-over. Don't you like it?"

"My car...is human? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Of course, Dean. You don't recognize me?" The stranger pouted and took a step forward, placing one hand on Dean's chest. "I'm appalled. After all, you should know me better than anyone. Inside...and out." He winked and lightly pushed him away. Cas made an odd choking sound, but Dean was in too much shock to notice. He really had no idea what to make of this. His car, his _baby_, was human.

"But...how?"

"Oh, just a little angel mojo, and all the hard work you put into me. I'm everything the Impala was for you. Well, I could be more." He smirked, which sent a foreign heat through Dean's body.

"I...I-" He stuttered. "But what do I call you?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. You can just call me 'baby'. Like always." He smiled way too intimately, and laughed, sounding like a revving engine. "Hey angel boy. You got any food 'round here? After that drive, I'm runnin' on empty."

Gabe smirked one more time before leading the human Impala off to the kitchen. Dean stood in complete shock. Another surprise was when Cas came up to him, and put his hand on Dean's shoulder, almost protective.

"I don't know what my brother was thinking by doing that." Cas was glaring in the direction of the kitchen.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked. "You seem a little...tense?"

"Of course, Sam." He said, quickly, taking his hand off and stepping away. "I just…" He cleared his throat. Dean could have sworn his face was flushed. Maybe the trenchcoat _was_ overheating him? "I just feel it was...irresponsible of my brother to do such a thing to Dean's car without first consulting Dean." He glanced away, back to the kitchen, where they could all hear Gabe and the stranger - Dean refused to think of him as his car, and definitely refused to call him 'baby', so until the man gave himself some other name, he was the stranger - talking loudly about the bunker's living arrangements, and something about a guided tour. Sam sighed.

"I better go with them to see what the hell this is all about." He walked back to the kitchen, leaving Dean, still recovering from shock, alone with Cas.

"I don't know what has gotten into Gabriel to pull such a trick. I'll see that he reverses it immediately so that...man will be out of our hair, and you may have your car back again." Cas still seemed tense, but Dean brushed it off. After all, his own nerves were running hot. He couldn't decide whether to be furious, or...or...attracted, by what Gabriel had done.

"N-no Cas. It's fine." Cas shot him a look that made Dean finish his sentence in a hurry. "Besides, Gabriel looked drained. It must have taken a lot to transform my car. I doubt he'd be able to reverse it this soon."

"You are right, as always." Cas growled, looking thoroughly unhappy. "Gabe will not be at sufficient strength to undo this silly spell until at least tomorrow."

"I guess that means we have to find a place for me to stay." A voice said directly behind them. Dean jumped, and tripped. Cas steadied him, looking at him strangely. It wasn't like him to fall.

"Y-yeah. I guess so. When did you get there?"

"Oh, just now. Your angel buddy here was just givin' me a guided tour of the place. It's nice here, your home. Suits you well. Just like me." He threw himself onto the couch. Dean crossed his arms, trying very hard to sound normal.

"Sure. Listen, you gotta give yourself a name, 'cause I sure as hell ain't calling you 'baby'." The stranger laughed again, and leaned forward, his eyes were so dark, they were almost black.

"Aw, Dean. What'd'ya mean I can't be your baby no more? I thought we really had something there." Another wave of heat flashed through him, that he tried very hard to ignore.

"Name. Or hit the road."

"Well, I am a car, you know. That's what I do." Gabe let out a bark of laughter, and the stranger settled back again, pondering. "Call me whatever you like. I'm all yours, after all." His eyes burned with laughter...and something else, Dean thought. His mind went blank. Luckily Sam saved his ass, and spoke up.

"What about we just call you Impala? That's what you are anyways."

"Well, I still prefer 'baby', but that'll do I guess. Is that what you like, Dean?"

"Whatever. You could call yourself Car for all I care." He refused to look at him. "Where the hell are you planning on staying, anyways?"

"Well, Dean-O. I thought he might like that spare bedroom. You know...the one that right next to yours? All you do is store your crap in it. I'm sure you can make room." Gabe suggested. Dean shot him a venomous look, much to his amusement. Strangely, Cas was giving his brother the exact same glare.

"Fine. Whatever." Dean turned and walked away, to clean up the spare room for the damn car, forcing himself to ignore the fact he may actually like the fact he's sleeping so close. He heard the rumbling laughter follow him out.

An hour or so later, he heard the door open as Kevin returned, carrying snacks and dinner. Dean spotted a pack of beer, and immediately claimed it, before Kevin managed to shove it in the fridge. He'd already started his first before he finished putting stuff away.

"Hey Dean. What's up?"

"Oh. Nothing. Not a thing." He muttered, slamming his empty beer down and grabbing another. "Gabriel just decided to be a giant douche, and now my car is human." Kevin laughed, incredulous.

"What -" At that moment, the damned thing himself decided to join them.

"Well, hello there. You must be Kevin. How nice to meet you, after all I've heard. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of your company" He glanced at Dean, and stole the half-full bottle out of his hands, downing the rest. "My, my. That _is_ good. No wonder you drink it like you do. Might want to slow down a bit, though. You know how you get." Dean glared at him, grabbed the rest of the pack, and stalked off to the other side of the room. The impala smirked and followed, snatching another beer, before dancing out of Dean's reach, avoiding a punch.

"Now now, play nice. Don't want to dent your car, would you, Dean?" Gabe joked, joining them. Dean ignored him completely.

"Gabriel...Leave him alone. You've done enough." Cas growled, joining Dean on the opposite side from the car and Gabe.

"Hey, look! It's almost a party. All we're missing is the moose." He smirked. Sam joined, and leaned against the doorway. "Ah! Speak of the devil. Well, not that one, but you get the picture." Kevin looked absolutely bewildered.

"So, wait. Dean's car is now...human?" He asked, looking at the one person he didn't know.

"Honest and True. I'm everything the Impala was to Dean. And more." He winked again, and raised his bottle in a toast, which Dean ignored.

"But...how?"

"Oh, please." Gabe complained. "I'm an angel. You think I can't turn a car into a human? I turned Sam into a car once. It's not that hard." Sam flushed at the memory of when they'd gotten pulled into the Trickster's universe. It seemed like forever ago.

"For how long?" The prophet seemed to be getting accustomed to the car standing in front of him.

"As long as - " Gabriel started.

"Tomorrow!" Cas and Dean said at the same time, much to Gabriel's annoyance.

"Says who?"

"Says me. It's my car, and you damn well better fix it first thing tomorrow."

"Okay, okay." He said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "But until then -"

"Until then, I'm free to do what - or who - ever I like." The Impala said, looking pointedly at Dean, before taking another drink, eliciting a roar out of Gabe. Dean wasn't sure how to feel about the reaction those words got out of him. He felt Castiel stiffen beside him.

"Well, I wish someone had told me. If he eats like the rest of you, I don't have enough food." Kevin said, trying to break the tension, and trying to hide a smile.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Kevin. I'll take what you can give me, but I'd hate to impose."

"Whatever. Give him half of Gabe's portion." Gabriel started to protest, but Dean raised a hand. "Your mess. You feed him."

"I can think of some other things I'd rather eat." The Impala said silkily. Dean tried to ignore him, taking the rest of his beers back into the living room.

"Hey, Kev. Let me know when grub's ready." Kevin agreed and shoo'd them all out. The Impala looked like he wanted to plop down next to Dean, but decided not to test his luck, and settled with leaning against the wall.

It was awkward in that room. Sam kept glancing between the Impala, Cas, and Dean. Whenever he caught Cas staring at either one of them, the angel quickly looked away. The amusement from Gabe's big joke seemed to be waning, for the time being at least, although he broke into a grin whenever the Impala made another innuendo, or Cas was doing something odd.

"Hey Cas, you sure you're okay? You seem so jumpy and...I don't know, hostile. I've never seen you like this."

"I assure you, Dean. I am perfectly fine. I just do not approve of my brother's sense of humor. That's - That's all." He hesitated.

"Oh, Cassie, there's a lot of things about this you don't 'approve' of. My humor is probably not your biggest concern right now, is it?" Dean could have sworn Cas's face flushed again, and he stormed out of the room, much to Gabriel's amusement. Kevin walked in, announcing dinner.

"Where'd Cas go?" He asked, puzzled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine. He said so himself, didn't he?" The Impala murmured, instantly swaying Kevin. God damnit. Why did he have to be so damn persuasive and insanely attractive? Dean flushed briefly at the thought.

"Welp. That's too bad for Cassie." Gabriel said, walking to the kitchen, looking ravenous. The angel magic must have really worn him out. The rest of the group got to their feet and trudged into the kitchen for some of Kevin's awesome dinner. The human Impala hung back when Dean did, and when everyone had gone inside, he backed him into a corner, standing close enough for Dean to realize he smelled like leather and oil. A scent that was way too familiar and attractive for him to be comfortable.

"I think I'll have a wonderful time tonight, Dean. I'm looking forward to spending the night with you - I mean, in the bunker. Of course." Dean cursed under his breath, not quite able to meet the man's eyes. He heard a strangled sound from their right and looked over, cursing a little louder.

"Cas!" He said, surprised. The angel seemed at a complete loss for words, his face a mixture of shock, rage, and possibly hurt. The Impala's expression soured and he pushed away, allowing Dean to escape. "T-that wasn't...we weren't...T-that was nothing." Dean was completely flustered, and blushing worse than ever. He wasn't sure why he was trying so hard to assure him. Gabriel glanced out the kitchen at the commotion and immediately started cackling. Cas glanced at Dean, his eyes pained, then leveled a terrifying glare at the Impala, one that made Dean worry his car would turn into a pile of dust quite soon. The impala walked into the kitchen, where everyone had stopped to watch the scene. Gabriel was still doubled over laughing, Kevin and Sam were trying, and failing, to hide their smiles. "I-i'm sorry, Cas. I didn't - " Cas cut him off with a look and turned around, walking back to his room. The sound of a door slamming very hard echoed around the now dead silent bunker. Dean glanced into the kitchen to find _everyone_ staring at him. He flushed deeply, and bolted to his room, too mortified for dinner, which had to be a first for him.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been in his room. He hadn't heard anyone go to bed, and as far as he knew, Cas hadn't come out of his room yet. Dean wanted to go talk to him, to explain. But he wasn't sure why he felt the need to assure Cas in that way, so instead he hid in his room, throwing knives at the wall, obsessively cleaning his various weapons, with his favorite Metallica album playing loud enough to drown out the sounds of conversation, especially that annoyingly attractive drawl. After a while, he heard two quick knocks on his door. He stood up hesitantly. He had no idea who to expect.

"Well, hello Dean." He cursed. Of course it was the stupid Impala. Before Dean could say anything, he stepped inside and closed the door, trapping Dean in the little bedroom with him. "I hope I didn't embarrass you too badly. That angel of yours has horrible timing, wouldn't you say?" He stepped forward, causing Dean to take a step back.

"C-cas? I dunno. Maybe. Uhh...Can I - I mean, do you need help with anything? I-I mean, finding your room, or...or something like that?" The Impala continued to drive him back, until his back was to the wall.

"No. I think I can find everything. Though if you'd like to join me in my room, I would be honored." He grinned, taking one more step. Now he was very, very close. Dean was torn between being very uncomfortable, and mildly aroused.

"No!" He said, a little too loud.

"No? I guess you'd prefer your own room. That'll do just fine"

"J-just fine? For what?" He cursed himself that his voice shook, but any internal commentary was almost immediately cut off.

"For this." The Impala murmured, and he kissed Dean, still pinning him to the wall, so he was unable to escape. Dean made some attempt to push him off, but not much. Some part of him knew this was wrong. He wasn't into guys, not like this. But...he couldn't bring himself to make this stop. The Impala knew _exactly_ how to turn him on and make him want more. When the kiss finally broke, Dean was breathless. The impala smiled, his eyes glinting wickedly. "I told you, Dean. I'm _everything_ the Impala was to you, and much, much more. I'm everything you want, am I not?" He teased, slipping a hand under Dean's shirt, finding just the right pressure points to make the hunter lose his breath. Dean was having a LOT of trouble thinking correctly, the combination of touch and scent of leather and oil was intoxicating. He nodded, and vaguely wondered why on earth he was encouraging him.

The Impala was triumphant, as he pulled Dean off the wall and pushed him onto the tiny twin bed in his room. He moaned softly, involuntarily, as the Impala kissed him again, touching his body in all the right places. There was another set of knocks at the door. Dean's mind instantly flashed to Cas's angry expression, a wave of emotion destroying any lust the Impala had coaxed from him. He couldn't, or refused, to identify exactly what emotion the thought of Cas discovering him like this evoked. He pushed the Impala off him, and onto the floor, ignoring the curses he spat.

"Who is it?" He said, trying desperately to sound normal, and hoping Cas couldn't hear the curses and threats coming from the Impala.

"It is me, Dean. May we talk? I need to apologize. For earlier." The same emotion made Dean nauseous as he looked at the Impala sprawled on the floor, glaring violently at the door.

"I-it's not a good time, Cas. I'm...I'm getting ready for a shower. Maybe after?" Dean lied, quickly. There was silence for a terrifying moment before Cas answered.

"Fine." He was short, terse. Dean wanted to punch himself. He'd pissed the angel off again. He waited another minute or so before resigning himself that Cas had left. He turned back to the Impala, and was unexpectedly angry.

"Get. Out." He hissed. The Impala raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly.

"Come now, Dean. It was just getting to the fun part."

"Get out of my room. Right now. Or I swear to god I will disassemble you, whether you're human or not." He said softly, grabbing one of the knives on the bedside table. Dean had no idea why he was so angry, but he couldn't stand another minute of the Impala's presence in his room.

"Alright, alright…" He said, finally seeming to realize Dean was serious, and he raised his hands in mock-surrender. He walked slowly to the door, still looking at Dean. "You'll miss me. Won't you?" He said, and with a wicked smile, grabbed Dean's shirt and pulled him into one last kiss before ducking through the door as Dean threw the knife as hard as he could, embedding it in the door. He heard a rumbling laugh and the door next to his opening and closing.

Dean groaned softly, leaning against the door and sliding down onto the floor. He put his head in his hands, and realized he was trembling. He couldn't sort out the emotions running through him. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. He wasn't supposed to like what had just happened. He stood suddenly, deciding the lie he'd told Cas seemed like a very good idea right about now. He grabbed his shower shit and a towel, heading to the shower to try and drown some of the emotional whirlwind in his mind. He opened his door and ran smack into Cas again, who looked like he was about to knock again. Cas took a step back in surprise, his expression twisted in anger again.

"O-oh. Hello Dean. I just wanted to see - " He glanced at the shower supplies in his hands and his expression seemed to relax. Dean cursed himself for the millionth time. Cas had to have heard something, or he suspected something at least. He hated the thought of continuing to lie to the angel.

"Hey Cas." He said, his voice sounding strained to his own ears. "Just heading to the shower."

"Okay then. I will be in my room when you are finished." Dean nodded, then bolted to the showers. He ignored Sam, asking him if he was okay, too preoccupied by his mind.

He undressed quickly and turned up the water, not caring that it was too hot, burning his skin. Honestly, the pain felt good. Steam quickly filled the bathroom as Dean tried very hard to get the images and emotions in his head to quiet. He stayed in there until the burning water turned cold. He still wasn't sure what had happened, but he'd sorted things out, and wasn't quite as panicky. He shut the water off, and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He turned and let out a shout, clutching the towel to keep from dropping it.

"Well...Hello Dean." The Impala drawled, his eyes dark, his smile not nearly as nice as it had been. His eyes burned as they surveyed his mostly naked body. Dean fought against the attraction he felt, backing quickly toward the door. The Impala smiled nastily, and blocked the door. "Don't be like that. We didn't even have time to finish our session earlier. You seemed to be enjoying yourself so much." He shoved Dean against the wall, his head knocking hard, making things spin. Dean knew he didn't want this. Not like this. Not...not from him.

"Leave me alone." He tried to push him away. Instead, the Impala grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. The towel around his waist finally fell, and Dean felt very hot as the man pinning him to the wall gazed hungrily at him.

"No. I think I like it right here, thank you." He smiled, and forced Dean to kiss him again, probing his body in order to get a response, which worked. Dean didn't really want to give in to him. He did his best to shove him away, but felt his resistance slipping. The Impala knew it too, and became more insistent. Fuck…As much as Dean loathed this idea, it was the only one he had.

_CASTIEL!_ He screamed mentally. He would rather do anything but this. But still...he hoped this would count as a prayer, and that Cas wasn't mad enough at him to ignore it. He tried to jerk his hands away, causing the Impala to laugh. He pulled away just long enough to tug his own shirt over his head. _Castiel! _He screamed again. He was dangerously close to snapping. The Impala was perfectly muscled, and very, very attractive. He'd been right. He was as good as Dean always kept the impala. Practically perfect. The Impala kissed him again, forcing his mouth open, and he felt his self-control snap.

"Dean?" He vaguely heard Cas yell. The Imala cursed and snapped the lock on the door closed.

"No no no. Let's not have your angel interrupt us again. Very unfortunate timing, wouldn't you say?" He continued touching and probing Dean's body, more insistent than ever. He let out a moan he instantly regretted. Cas's voice stopped calling his name. Shit. Please don't leave, he thought. Bypassing mental, Dean screamed.

"Castiel!" The Impala quickly shut up him, and tightened his grip. He looked pissed now. He shoved a thigh between his legs. Before he had time to do anything else, the door they were up against banged open, the lock exploding. The Impala's grip finally broke, and Dean scrambled away, grabbing his towel to hide how much he actually had liked that.

He really shouldn't have bothered, because he quickly forgot all about it. Castiel looked more terrifying than Dean had ever seen. His eyes were glowing blue, his wings almost visible outlined with a blinding silver light. He looked absolutely pissed. His rage seemed to hit critical when he saw Dean's and the Impala's various stages of dress, especially Dean's, because a low growl rose in his throat, and he lunged at the Impala, who was stumbling up, having hit his head against the sink. His black eyes widened, and he darted out of the way. Castiel rounded on him, looking very much like an avenging angel, and flat out threw his angel blade, impaling the Impala to the opposite wall. His face froze in a mask of shock, and when Cas pulled his blade out, he crumpled, unmoving.

Then the angel turned his attention to Dean, who scrambled back instinctively. This was one of the only times he was actually afraid of Cas, although he couldn't help noticing how very attracted he was to the angel. The light from his wings and eyes dimmed, although he still looked very very angry. They stayed there for several minutes, until Dean couldn't take the silence anymore.

"T-thank...thank you." He muttered. He couldn't look at him. He really didn't want to see his expression now that his initial fury had passed. He thought he knew what he would see.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice carefully deadpan. Dean risked a glance, and saw the angel had his arms crossed and was looking anywhere but at Dean. Somehow that made him feel worse.

"I didn't...I wasn't..." He stopped, and realized he was trembling, and possibly on the verge of a breakdown. "I'm sorry." He muttered, crossing his arms protectively and almost curling in on himself, looking away. Cas looked at him, surprised by the tone in his voice.

"Dean? Are you - " Not finishing, he walked over, and crouched in front of him. Dean refused to look at him, and when Cas reached over to try and turn his head, he flinched, causing him to drop his hand. He glanced up then, unable to stop himself. Cas's eyes were full of concern, hurt, and insane jealousy everytime he looked at the crumpled form or at Dean's practically naked body.

"S-sorry." He stood up abruptly, making Cas take a step back in surprise. "I-I should go." He re-wrapped the towel and grabbed his stuff.

"Dean." He heard Cas call, but he couldn't face that right now. He practically ran to his room, grateful for his long shower as it meant everyone else was in bed. Surely they'd heard the crashes, etc. and Gabe must have felt all the angel mojo, but thank God or whoever, they didn't come to check, not yet anyways. He bolted his door securely, and even pushed a chair in front for good measure. He was still trembling. He pulled on some sweats and his old leather jacket, quickly discarding it. The smell was too similar. He curled in his bed, trying to quell his trembling and blank his mind. He wished he hadn't finished up the whiskey a couple days ago. He was surprised how long it took for a soft knock to sound at his door.

"Cas. I c-can't. I'm sorry."

"We need to talk." He said softly. When he got no reply, he added, "Please, Dean." Dean groaned. Damn that sweet angel of his. He got up and slowly removed the chair and opened the door. "Can I come in?" He asked, gently, probably remembering the way Dean had flinched. When Dean hesitated, he suggested, "M-my room is more spacious if you do not wish to be confined..."

"I'd rather not do this at all, but...okay. I'll come." Cas smiled hesitantly and led Dean to the room at the other end. He pulled a chair over and sat on the bed.

"Dean...what happened? I heard you shout my name, but I have no idea what transpired. All I received was… flashes of feeling and emotion." Dean winced slightly, making Castiel regret his words. He started to apologize, but Dean stopped him.

"N-no. It's fine, Cas. It's just...I've never...I'm not used to...this." He gave up. Cas looked confused.

"But I understand you have been sexually active in the past." At that, Dean had to laugh.

"That's...not what I meant." Dean took a shaky breath. This shouldn't be this hard.

"I'm very used to it...with women." Understanding crossed Cas's face, and his expression lightened into a small smile.

"I guess that was fairly obvious." Dean shrugged, looking mildly uncomfortable. "Dean?" He looked up. "Are you alright? I-i know what happened must have been…" He struggled for the right word, then gave up. "And I'm afraid I may have...possibly...over-reacted...a bit?" Dean laughed again.

"A little? Jesus Cas. That was... I didn't know your wings did that or that you - " Dean broke off, flushing, not really wanting to finish. Cas's head tilted. Dean shook his head. "But thanks. I really didn't want...I mean...I never wanted…I couldn't stop him..." He broke off again, running a hand through his hair."

"I understand, though it might have seemed differently to...to others." He flushed, automatically glancing down. Dean shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. It's just...you were...um…" He stopped, embarrassed.

"It's...fine..." Dean tried plucking up the courage to say more, and failed. Miserably. "Cas? Do you want a drink? I kind of need one." He smiled and agreed. They found a bottle of good, old whiskey, Dean thanked God he stored extras around. Neither was sure how they ended up sitting on the bed together, but neither really cared either. Dean felt better after a glass or two in him. Knowing his low tolerance, Cas went slow. Last thing he needed was a hangover along with everything else tomorrow.

"So, you got really pissed back there. More than I've ever seen. I didn't realize…" He stopped. Apparently not quite enough liquor in his system to finish. Cas glanced away.

"Yes. I did. I suppose I did not like seeing you...um...used...in such a way." He blushed. "A-and your call for help. I-it sounded urgent."

"I was wondering. Y-you barely even looked at me. Did you...I mean...Do you not…" He trailed off, and promptly downed a whole glass to settle his nerves. Cas was blushing worse than ever, and uncharacteristically downed his glass, much like Dean.

"N-no. I mean...you're...it wasn't…I-i just didn't think you wanted...umm…me to...um..." He trailed, shifting on the bed. It was Dean's turn to blush."I-it's not my concern. I just...I'm sorry, Dean." He refused to look at him.

"Cas…" He said hesitantly. "What if...what if I want it to be your concern?" Cas glanced at him, his eyes wide.

"I...I…" Dean flinched and started to say something, but Cas cut him off. "I think I would like that." He said, haltingly. Dean yelped in surprise, making Cas chuckle. Slowly, Dean, placed a hand on Cas's chest, and leaned forward, gauging the angel's reaction. He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore, but that was okay. He didn't care. When it didn't seem like Cas was going to pull away, Dean leaned toward him and gently pressed his lips to Cas's. The angel stiffened in surprise. Dean stopped, afraid he'd done something wrong. Cas stopped him from pulling away by kissing him again, tentatively, but very willingly. They pulled apart, smiling.

"Thank you" Cas said, very softly. Dean looked confused. "The reason I over-reacted? I-i may have been jealous. I...didn't like seeing someone else touch you. I've liked you...for a long time, Dean. I just...didn't think…" He stopped when Dean pulled him into another kiss, much less hesitant. Cas responded with a passion that surprised even him. Dean was surprised how much he liked kissing the angel. It wasn't like the kiss he'd had with the Impala. That was almost too hot. This was more like a slow burn that drove him crazy and made him want more. Dean pushed Cas down onto the bed, kissing harder. Castiel ran his hands through Dean's hair, pulling him closer. To Cas's surprise, Dean was the one to break it. He was flushed and breathless.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, also out of breath. This got a laugh from Dean.

"You are, angel." When Cas looked hurt, Dean quickly explained. "Y-you might be a little...um...too good, Cas." He blushed deeper, glancing away. Cas grinned mischievously and pulled Dean down into another kiss, wrapping an arm around his waist, and pulling him closer. A small whimper came from Dean, making Cas giggle.

"Speak for yourself, Dean." They kissed again, both marveling at how new and _right_ this felt.

"Cas? I-i was wondering." He stopped, and Cas looked up, expectantly. "Your wings...that's one of the only times I've seen them...and I...I was just wondering if you could...I dunno...do it...again…?" Cas sighed.

"Dean...My wings are - "

"Beautiful." Dean blurted, much to Cas's surprise. He bit his lip, then nodded, pushing them into a sitting position, and closing his eyes. A light shimmer behind him formed a beautiful, giant pair of silvery wings. Dean gasped, and tentatively reached over to touch one. They were softer than anything he'd ever felt, and filled him with absolute peace. Cas trembled as Dean stroked the soft, silvery feathers, his eyes flying open as he pulled Dean into a rough kiss, the light dissipating quickly.

"Thank you." Dean murmured to him. He felt the angel smile, and pull him closer. Somehow ended up falling asleep tangled together. Neither had tried anything more than that, and neither really wanted to just yet.

In the morning, Dean and Cas woke together. Dean blinked, surprised, trying to think through the mild hangover he'd gotten. He glanced at Cas and breathed sharply. God, he'd thought it'd been a dream. A very, very good dream. Dean had started to change before he remembered what had _led_ to his good dream. He groaned, and sank back to the bed, head in hands. Cas blinked, confused.

"Dean?" He asked, sleepily. He sat up. "What's wrong?" Dean laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, nothing. I got drunk and slept with my angel friend, my _human_ car is laying in the bathroom, dead I think, with remnants of angel magic all over the place, not to mention the commotion last night, which I sure everyone heard. Other than that? Nothing at all." He regretted his words when Cas flinched away.

"Y-you thought last night was a...a mistake?" He asked, his voice plainly hurt.

"No! Not at all. That's not what I meant. I just...I'm still getting used to all this. But trust me," He said, kissing the angel's cheek. "Whatever happened here last night? Might have been one of the best nights ever." Cas smiled and pulled him into a full kiss, and leaving him breathless, before getting dressed himself. "I'm just not looking forward to the other shit."

"I do not think you will have much to deal with. I may have...remedied much of the previous night's events. Unfortunately, your car is in a junk pile outside. You will have to rebuild it."

"Y-you fixed it?" Cas nodded, then laughed as Dean tackled him in a hug.

"I thought it would be better than finding a dead body in the bathroom in the morning, although there is still much evidence of the fight, and I could do nothing to remove the remnants of my power."

A knock on the door startled them both.

"Cas?" It was Sam. "You in there?"

"Yes, Sam. What do you need?"

"Well...there's something you need to see.."

"What?"

"Just...come. And...do you know where Dean is? I can't find him" Dean flushed deeply. Cas took his hand, and he smiled gratefully.

"Well, yes. He is in here. We should be out shortly." There was a short pause before Sam agreed and left.

"Oh god." Dean muttered, putting his head in his hands. "Cas, did you _have_ to tell him I was here?"

"What's wrong? I didn't think you would mind Sam knowing?"

"Well...I...I'm not sure about anything just yet." He paused, looking down at his angel. "Well, except you. I think I can be sure about you."

"Yes, you can, Dean. I will always be here to watch over you." Cas kissed him gently, then took his hand. "I suppose we should deal with the consequences of last night?"

"I would rather fight a demon horde." Dean muttered under his breath, making his angel laugh. "But whatever." When they came out, everyone was gathered in the living room. Sam gave them a very odd look, and Gabe looked like someone crashed his party. Dean could tell the day was going to be hell, especially since the hangover had started to pound behind his temples, but as long as he had his angel, he didn't really give a crap what else happened.


End file.
